Love Story
by Lauryn Vi
Summary: A retelling of the story between Captain Von Trapp and his twelfth governess... in drabbles.


So I've found a way around my issue of having ideas but very little time (not the worst problem to have!), by practicing the art of The Drabble. I've long admired people who can write stories in drabbles, but I've never attempted it. This is sort of... an exercise? But I do hope you enjoy and would love to know what you think!

*Each drabble is exactly 100 words.

* * *

Love Story

 **Drabble one: Relieved**

The door opens, and she tries not to appear nervous. She gives the man on the threshold – the Captain – a bright and winning smile. He seems very stern, and not at all pleased to see her. He stands more rigidly than a maypole, and she thinks perhaps a notable and distinguished father of seven cannot afford to appear relaxed.

Remembering her manners, she takes his hand and shakes it warmly.

 _Oh dear_.

She tries not to feel snubbed (after all, she is not here by choice), but part of her is hugely relieved to learn he is not the Captain.

-LS-

 **Drabble two: Unexpected**

Everything about her is unexpected.

Discovering someone – least of all the new governess who hadn't even presented herself to him – had invaded his long vacated ballroom and was now doing an absurd curtsy to an invisible partner was… unexpected.

Her youthfulness, her effervescence, her sharp tongue. Unexpected. The feeling of something reviving and stirring deep within takes him by surprise.

The unexpected should not be flustering to Captain Von Trapp, and he wonders uneasily if his face betrays him. Her eyes widen in the picture of innocence, and she tells him, "you don't look at all like a sea captain."

-LS-

 **Drabble three: Understand**

She opens the square of neatly folded paper he's left her, and sees an address written in his sharp, careless script. When she realizes it's for the fabric merchant, she grins, and thinks they've reached an understanding of sorts.

Understanding. She's not quite sure how else to describe the familiarity of knowing all his favourite breakfast items, of being able to recognize the sound of his firm and decisive footsteps, of anticipating in advance his sheepish grin when one of the children laughs at his expense.

Does understanding explain how she somehow always knows where to find him after suppertime?

-LS-

 **Drabble four: Triggered**

"I'm not averse to climbing trees," he starts.

She must think he's trying to apologize again, and quips with a smile. "What about falling into lakes?"

What he wants to say is that he remembers. He remembers the feeling of climbing trees, swimming in lakes, bicycling down dirt roads. He remembers a house filled with music, laughter, excitement. He remembers the feeling of falling asleep at the end of the day, exhausted, content, satisfied. He wants to thank her for bringing it back.

But with Agathe gone, to mention any of it feels like betrayal. And so he says nothing.

-LS-

 **Drabble five: Silence**

It surprises her that the hallway is dark when she lets herself out of the boys' room. She doesn't remember turning off the light. As her eyes adjust, she sees the Captain across the hall, and realizes he had just finished putting the little ones to bed. She smiles, and he puts a finger to his lips.

She starts to follow him out to the landing, and trips over one of the children's toys. Before she can cry out, he is there, steadying her with a hand on her back.

In the silence, both hear her sharp intake of breath.

-LS-

 **Drabble six: Suggestion**

"Sir, if I may suggest…"

He is used to the suggestions by now, and waits patiently for her in the foyer. She appears seconds later, proffering an umbrella.

He takes one look at her, and his mind is swept blank. He's unsure if a dumbfounded, confused, or dazed (possibly all three) expression has crossed his usually disciplined face, for she stammers, quite unnecessarily, "it's raining, Captain".

Her hair is wet, and her shoes have left dirty rainwater stains across the marble floor. He wants to tell her that the beige dress she's wearing is a shade too close to white.

-LS-

 **Drabble seven: Company**

She's baffled when he snaps at the small request she makes on behalf of the children. His offhanded sarcasm cuts deeply. Wounds smarting, she retreats to her suite, wondering why she had backed down instead of challenging him as she once did. She has changed.

When she learns from Liesl it is the anniversary of his wife's death, she counts herself lucky the confrontation hadn't been worse.

He appears at her door that evening, murmuring awkward apologies. She offers condolences, and asks if he would like company. Almost shyly, he says yes, and she realizes that he too, has changed.

-LS-

 **Drabble eight: Together**

She tells him she needs to take a leave of absence to visit an ailing relative in Vienna. He didn't even know she still had relatives in Vienna. He's not sure why this disturbs him. He thinks perhaps he doesn't know her very well at all, and resolves to ask her more about herself.

"When will you be returning, Fraulein?" Too late, he realizes the question belied the real source of his concern when she gives him a lingering glance, and replies, "soon".

"Allow me to drive you to the station." And so, he buys a few more hours together.

-LS-

 **Drabble nine: Movement**

She notices when it drowns out the music, but she doesn't immediately understand that the sudden loud and forceful thrum of the racing heartbeat in her ears is related to the fact that he had taken her hand. As he leads her across the terrace, she feels the warmth of his skin through his glove, but wonders at the way her whole body tingles.

As they spin, she is close enough to see little flecks of brown in his blue eyes. When their gazes meet, a fire courses through her, connecting body, mind, heart, and leaves her breathless and still.

-LS-

 **Drabble ten: Still (continuation of Movement)**

He thinks they are still, but how can that be, when his heart is pounding away, when heat races from every spot they touch, when thoughts chase each other wildly across his mind? He's noticing the way her pupils darken. The delicate blush staining soft cheeks. The little kissable dent above her upper lip. _You're beautiful. Irreplaceable. I want you. I need you. I love –_

The thought had no sooner crossed his mind than he lets go of her hand with an inaudible gasp, stunned. Her arms are the first to drop, but he is the first to pull away.

-LS-

 **Drabble eleven: Lost**

She stands looking down the grand marble staircase. How ironic (yet fitting), that the ghost of the song she had taught the children still lingers in the air, bidding her adieu, farewell, goodbye.

Anger, sadness, guilt, fear, loneliness; the emotions come thick and overwhelming. She doesn't quite know what it is that she has lost – all she knows is she misses him already.

She sets the note on the hallway console, and gives her surroundings one last look. She is no stranger to saying goodbye, but this is the first time she's leaving her heart behind.

 _Auf wiedersehen, my Captain._

-LS-

 **Drabble twelve: Broken**

Even though he is the more experienced of them, he breaks just as easily. Something within him shatters when he learns she is gone. He thinks he can put himself back together (after all, she had taught him how), but he wonders how much of it would have any meaning without her.

A curator of valuable objects, he knows things that are fragile need to be handled with care. But as he examines the fragments around him – shards of half-constructed hopes and dreams and unuttered desires – he realizes this time his mistake was guarding too closely, and protecting too fiercely.

-LS-

 **Drabble thirteen: Found**

He comes for her there, and she is suddenly filled with fear and uncertainty.

When he speaks, his voice is so low the emotion cannot be heard, only felt.

When he takes her hands, it is his touch and not his words that smooth away her turmoil.

When he tells her he wants her to stay (always), she knows she never truly left.

Finally, he looks at her, eyes full of protective tenderness, and waits tremulously for her answer. _Marry me._

She realizes she doesn't need to be afraid, for she is his, and he is hers.

 _Yes_ , she whispers.

-LS-

 **Drabble fourteen: Whole**

"How did you know I was here?" She's standing at the balcony. Even though she doesn't turn at his approach, he can tell by her voice that she's smiling.

"I was watching as you left after supper." He slips his arms around her.

"Ah. You're keeping an eye on me." Teasing words, but he thinks she's rather delighted by the fact.

He corrects her. "I just don't like the thought of being apart from you."

"You won't be," she murmurs. She turns into his embrace, slipping her hand comfortingly into his, and reassures him that he is whole once again.


End file.
